


Édenkert

by Szim



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, saját
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Az élet sok helyre visz, talán az Édenkertbe is?





	1. Prológus

Döntött, a részegek bátorságával, illetve saját bátorságával, és a zöld szemű mellé ült.

– Látom jól bírod az italt... de mennyire? – kérdezte szemtelenül, rávigyorogva a vöröshajúra.

– A kérdés az, hogy te mennyire bírod jól – válaszolt Morguse egy széles vigyorral.

– Ezt vehetem kihívásnak? – Csillantak fel Zindzhi szemei. Mire zöld szemű partnere rákacsintott.

– De mennyire!

Ezzel az elhatározással rendeltek jó pár pohárka röviditalt, nem szórakoztak gyümölcsös koktélokkal.


	2. 1. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kis karakterbemutatás, azaz klasszikus expozíció, még ha rövidke is-

Az augusztus végi időjárás hozta a szokásos formáját, de persze, ez senkit sem lepett meg. Ezen az esős délutánon egy fiatal nő sétált esernyő nélkül hazafelé. Ez már inkább szokatlan látvány volt. De ami igazán különlegessé tette őt, - nem számítva a kecses járását, mely akárha finom úrihölgy volna, mozgatta végig csípőjét -, az a hosszú vörös haja volt, ami úgy tűnt, vizesen még szebb és életteltelibb, mint bármi ezen a földön. Kilógott a szürke hétköznap még szürkébb esős látképéből, mely az angliai élet sajátja volt, legalábbis a városi környezetben.

Hazaérve lerakta a kulcsait az cipőtárolóra, levette átázott cipőjét, majd hamar megszabadult a ruháitól is. Lassan lépkedett a fürdőszoba felé, dúdolva egy dalt, hozzá táncolva egy kicsit.

A tükörbe nézett, s szemügyre vette magát. Sminke kissé elmosódott, így fogott egy vattapamacsot, s hamar megszabadult a lila szemhéjpúdertől, majd a rúzstól is. Szerencsére csak ennyi volt ma rajta, mert előrelátóan nem tett fel szempillaspirált, sem tusvonalat nem húzott. Mondjuk, az nem is illett volna a mai ruhájához, erre pedig mindig odafigyelt.

Mikor ezzel kész volt, hajára fordította a figyelmét, ami valahol a nedves és a száraz között leleddzett, így megfogta a kedvenc fésűjét és párszor végighúzta azt haján.

Elégedetten huppant bele a kádba, s engedte magára a forró vizet, aminek levendula illata lett, miután megspékelte fürdővizét némi olajjal. Szerette az illatos dolgokat, főleg, ha virág- és növényillatuk volt; kedvencei a fürdőbombák voltak, de határozottan szerette a fürdőolajok nyújtotta selymes tapintású bőrt is. A fürdősókkal sem volt igazán problémája... de azok nem mindig oldódtak fel hamar, s csiklandozták alsóbb régióit, így ritkábban használta ezt a megoldást.

Nő lévén odavolt mindenféle kozmetikumért, s kencéért, de törekedett rá, hogy mindez olyan legyen, ami természetes, így nem bántja hosszútávon se őt, se másokat- ellenezte az állatkísérleteket, hogy csak egyet említsünk okai közül.

Ahogy a kád megtelt, elzárta a csapot, s egy mélyről jövő, elégedett sóhajtással dőlt hátra, s pár pillanatig szemét behunyva csak élvezte azt, ahogy a finom meleg, illatos víz körülveszi. Néha elgondolkozott azon, hogy ez vajon egy természetes reakció-e az emlősöknél, hiszen életüket is ilyen helyzetben kezdik, így ezt automatikusan jónak titulálják, hiszen biztonságot ad. De általában fáradt volt az ilyen gondolatmenetek tényleges megválaszolásához, és még ha tudta volna is, mi különbséget jelentene? Egyszerűen szeretett elmerülni a meleg vízben, mely körülvette, mint egy biztonságos ölelés.

Kinyitotta szemeit, s végignézett magán. Felemelte a lábait, kicsit befeszítette, fordított rajta, hogy a legjobb szögben álljon, hogy a fürdőszobai lámpa fénye megcsillanhasson rajta, majd elnevette magát. Tizenkétévesen csinálta legutoljára ezt...

Megrázta a fejét a saját bolondosságán, majd átdörgölte a testét, ahogy érezte a vizet lehűlni, és miután kihúzta a dugót, kilépett a kádból, majd maga köré terített egy törölközőt, egy másikat pedig a hajára csavart, hogy úgy nézzen ki, mint egy turbán. Szerette ezt csinálni, noha mostanra be kellett hozzá szereznie nagyobb törölközőket, mert a régi standard méretűekből már kilógott a haja, ha ezt csinálta.

Ahogy kilépett a fürdőszobából, megborzongott, mert az egész lakásban jóval hűvösebb volt, mint a fürdőben, ami teljesen bepárásodott a meleg víztől, akár ha szauna lett volna. A hálószobájába sétált, majd kihúzta az egyik fiókját, hogy fehérneműt keressen magának.

Némi tanakodást követően egy fehér csipkés bugyi mellett döntött, majd felvette a hozzá tartozó melltartót is, s a tükörben elégedetten nézegette magát. Igen, határozottan jól állt neki a szett.

Miután kigyönyörködte magát, levette a melltartót, mert nem nagyon szeretett melltartóban aludni, mivel kényelmetlen volt, így azt csak muszáj helyzetekre tartogatta.

Magára öltötte az egyik selyem hálóingét, - ezúttal a kéket, ami combközépig ért -, majd levette a hajáról a törölközőt, s egy laza fonatba szőtte tincseit, hogy tudjon kényelmesen aludni. Nem igazán szeretett arra ébredni, hogy teljesen köré van csavarodva a haja, s bármerre akar mozdulni, az fáj, mert húzza a fejbőrét... Így nemrég ezt a taktikát vezette be: éjszakára befonja. Ez pedig kifizetődni látszott, sőt, azzal a plusszal járt, hogy ezután reggel kellemesen hullámos volt a haja, ami nagyon is tetszett neki.

Ahogy a hajgumi belekerült a hajába, elővette a telefonját, megnézett néhány értesítést, majd lekapcsolta a lámpát, s miután beállította másnapra az ébresztőt - noha nem volt szüksége rá, azért a biztonság kedvéért megtette - , lerakta a telefonját, bedugta a töltőbe, majd pedig kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyán, magához ölelte a kígyó plüssét, s hamar nyugodt álomba szenderedett.

Másnap pontban a hat órakor ébredt fel, köszönhetően halálpontos biológiai órájának, s csak kuncogott, mikor az ébresztője egy fél perccel később ébresztett.

– Fáziskésés? – kérdezte szórakozottan a telefonjától, majd leállította annak rettenetes berregését. Nyújtózott egyet, majd felkelt, első útja a mosdóba vezetett, ahol elvégezte reggeli teendőit, s aztán a konyhába lejtett, ahol gyorsan összeütött magának egy kis zöldséges rántottát. Szerette az ilyen reggeleket. A tegnapi viharnak már nyoma sem volt, helyette nyáriasan sütött a nap, ami hozzáadva, hogy ténylegesen augusztus volt, igazán feldobta őt. Mert míg igaz volt, hogy jobban szerette az esőt, addig a mai naphoz sokkal inkább illett ez a verőfény. Hiszen állásinterjúra megy! Nem ez lesz az első, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez lesz a megfelelő. Ma minden tökéletesen adottnak tűnt hozzá.

Jóízűen megette a reggelijét, majd beáztatta a mosogatnivaló edényeket, aztán egy gyors kézmosás után a hálószobába ment, hogy felöltözzön.

Levette a hálóingét, amit nemes egyszerűséggel az ágyára dobott, majd felvette a tegnap felpróbált fehér csipkés melltartót, azután pedig a szekrényéhez fordult, s kinyitotta az ajtaját. Beharapta az ajkát, ahogy gondolkozott, melyiket válassza. Végül pedig egy egyszerű barna ruha lett a szerencsés kiválasztott, amihez méregzöld bolerót vett fel. Igen, határozottan jól nézett ki, bólintott oda magának a tükörbe elismerően, majd a fürdőszobába ment, hogy gyorsan kisminkelje magát. Egy natúr árnyalatú rúzst tett fel, és méregzöld szemhéjpúdert. Elégedett volt a kinézetével.. de valami hiányzott. Ah igen, a tus! Azt is felvitte, elsőre tökéletes vonalat húzott, majd magára kacsintott.

Magához vette a táskáját, majd belebújt a méregzöld magassarkújába, s elindult az állásinterjújára.

Sokkal hamarabb ért oda, mint arra számított, de ez is csak megerősítette optimizmusában, hogy ez bizony az ő napja, s meg fogja kapni ezt a remek állást. Magabiztosan sétált be a modern épületbe, megcsodálva annak ablakokkal tarkított enteriőrjét, s elismerően szemlélte az egész elrendezést. Ez itt tényleg nem kispályások terepe volt, ő pedig nem is akarta alább adni a lécet az ilyen helyeknél. Mert tudta, hogy képes bizonyítani, hogy a legjobbak közé tartozik.

Eddig is voltak, akik elismerték a szakmájában, már az egyetemen is felfigyeltek rá páran, de most valami stabilabbat szeretett volna az eddigi szabadúszóskodásnál; egy állandó munkahelyet.

Leült az egyik nonfiguratív mintákkal díszített, - sejthetően dizájner -, kanapéra, miután bejelentkezett a recepción és várta, hogy szólítsák.

Nem is kellett sokáig várnia, mert néhány perccel a megbeszélt találkozó előtt be is hívták egy irodába, ahol vele szemben egy fiatalos kinézetű középkorú nő ült, arcán az égővörös rúzs csak úgy világított, de közel sem annyira, mint borostyánsárga szemei. Látszott rajta, hogy erős jellem, és ez egy őszinte mosolyra késztette.

– Foglaljon helyet. – Invitálta a hölgy, aminek eleget is tett.

– Köszönöm. Örvendek a találkozásnak, Morguse McKenna vagyok – nyújtotta a kezét egy kézfogásra a vörös hajú, mire a festett vörös főnökasszony csak elmosolyodott, mint egy sólyom...

****

A repülőtérről egyedül a katonai hátizsákjával indult neki az angliai nagyvárosnak a fiatal nő. Úgy döntött sétál a kampuszig, hiszen csupán pár kilométer választotta el őt a célpontjától. Akár érkezhetett volna oda is, mert volt magánrepülőtere az iskolának, ahova felvették, de sokkal inkább szerette volna, ha van lehetősége kicsit megnézni a várost, hogy hozzászokjon az új környezethez, az új életritmushoz. Ebben igazán jó volt, ami nem is csoda, hiszen egy életnyi tapasztalata volt benne. Nem, ő határozottan nem volt kaméleon típus... Minden helyzetben önmaga tudott maradni, amire elég büszke is volt.

Egyszerűen mondva, csak rugalmas volt az ilyen dolgokban, mert sok helyen megfordult már élete során, sok kultúrát ismert meg, ez egyfajta szenvedélye is volt.

Elmosolyodott, ahogy a napfény simogatta az arcát. Esőre számított, de ennek jobban örült, főleg, mivel a rövidnadrágját vette fel.

Magabiztosan battyogott a sétálóutcán, elindulva a kellő irányba. A kirakatokat és az embereket nézte, ahogy elhaladt mellettük. Mindig is mókásnak találta az ilyesmit. Másoknak talán ez másképpen hatott, mert tudott elég ijesztő is lenni ilyen bámulásai közepette, de ez nem szegte kedvét.

Ahogy elhaladt egy sikátor mellett, meghallotta, hogy valami dulakodás folyik ott, így arra nézett, s meglátta, mi volt folyamatban. Három tagbaszakadt férfi vett körbe egy vékonyabb férfit és egy alacsony nőt. Egyáltalán nem nézett ki jól, ezért odasietett, hogy segítsen.

Meg sem szólalt, csak egy jól irányzott balegyenessel kiütötte a legnagyobbat hátulról. Tudta, hogy ilyen helyzetekben praktikus az ájulásra játszani, mert az harcképtelenséget jelent, de általában nem okoz maradandó sérülést, így most a halántékot célozta meg, visszafogott erővel, hogy épp csak kiüsse, de ne okozzon agyrázkódást. Ahogy a nagydarab férfi eldőlt, mint egy zsák kolompér, a másik kettő figyelme hirtelen ráterelődött a - feltételezhetően - párocska helyett, így őket egy-egy jobbegyenessel ütötte ki, miközben egy bravúros kitérést is megejtett az egyik kipattintott pillangókése elől. A másik kettő is csatlakozott az elsőhöz a földön, eszméletüket vesztve.

Dolgavégeztén felnézett a párra, akik csak kitágult szemekkel figyelték, mintha attól félnének, őket is kiiktatja. Majd elrebegtek valami köszönetfélét, ahogy látták, hogy nem kell félniük, így csak bólintott a fiatal nő. Elmosolyodott, majd miután kihívta a rendőröket és a mentőket, ott is hagyta a helyszínt, hogy folytassa útját az akadémia felé.

Az út további része meglehetős nyugalomban telt, egyedül pár kóbor kutyával találkozott, akiket megsimogatott, de semmi jelentős vagy meglepő ezen kívül nem történt.

Mikor meglátta az épületet, bedobott egy rágót a szájába, s azt rágcsálva lépett be a főkapun. Leigazolta magát, majd a főépületbe ment, hogy bejelentkezzen.

Hamar be is hívták az irodába, így bement s haptákba vágta magát az asztal, de még inkább a feljebbvalója előtt.

– Neve, újonc? – Tette fel a kérdést egy idősödő férfi, aki tiszti egyenruhában volt. Hangja pattogós volt, ami igazán illett hozzá.

– Zindzhi Earwood, uram! – Érkezett az élénk felelet a fiatal nőtől.


	3. 2. fejezet

A bár már így kora délután is elég tömött volt. Felkapott hely lett, mióta pár hónapja megnyitott, mert kínálata, - mind ételek, italok, és élő zenekarok terén - , elég változatos volt, mely a legkifinomultabb keveréket vonzotta; voltak itt fiatalok, főleg egyetemisták, ugyanakkor néhány modern nyugdíjas és jól szituált középkorú is.

  
Egy dallamos punk rock szám jazz-verziója szólt a rádióból, a fényeket már kissé tompították, és a készülő desszertek illata úgy tekergőzött körbe, mintha kígyó lett volna, ki nem kevesebbet, mint egy bizonyos almát szeretett volna megetetni mindenkivel, ki hajlandó volt rá elcsábulni. És nem is csoda, hogy sokan megtették - az elfogyasztott alkoholos italok mindenkit kezdtek egy felszabadultabb, vidámabb életérzés felé terelni. Ez pedig magában hordozta, hogy az ember nyitotatt volt mindenre.  
Így volt ezzel Morguse McKenna is, aki még nem volt sem illuminált állapotban, se ahhoz közel, de az illatok, amik az orrát csiklandozták, határozottan megindították a nyálelválasztását. Behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, élvezve az érzéki kényeztetést, mely hívta, csábította, szinte kísértette, hogy menjen és kóstolja meg… s talán vesszen is el benne. De a vörös hajú nő csak kinyitotta a szemeit, és körbenézett a helyiségben, ahol majdnem minden hely foglalt volt; kezdve a bárpulttól a kerek székekig a sarokban és a táncparkett mellett, illetve az ablak- és terasz környékén is. Aztán megpillantott valamit nem messze onnan, ahol állt, így arra felé vette az útját. Leült a hosszú asztalhoz, és engedte tekintetét még egyszer elidőzni a bár belső kialakításán, és határozottan tetszett neki, amit látott.

  
Mélyvörös falak, meggyfából készült asztalok és székek, melyek sötét tónusa remekül kiemelte a vörös falakat,és aztán persze ott volt a logisztikailag remekül elhelyezett bárpult, rajta semmi felesleges díszítés, csupán ízléses elrendezésben hosszú- és röviditalok, illetve díszpoharak, meg olyan poharak, amiket ténylegesen is használtak. A hely nem volt zajos, sem túl kicsi, sem túl nagy, egyszerűen kellemes, hívogató, és valahogy megmagyarázhatatlanul bensőséges. Morguse véleménye szerint tökéletesen illett rá a neve.

A bár neve Édenkert volt.

  
Ahogy tekintete az asztalon levő vázára tévedt, egy pillanatig nem ismerte fel a virágokat, amik benne voltak. Furcsa csokor, ezt meg kell hagyni, hisz az ember ritkán lát együtt nárciszt, gloxímiát, kék ibolyát és kardvirágot, de valahogy nagyon bájos kompozíció volt véleménye szerint.

  
Egy pincér tűnt fel mellette,ami kissé meglepte, majd elmosolyodott. Tényleg jó kis hely volt ez, gondolta magában, majd rendelt egy frissítő koktélt, s egy szeletet abból a csodálatosan illatos valamiből, amitől az egész helyiség bódulatban állt. Mint ez később kiderült, karamellás-duplacsokoládés brownie volt, mely, mondjuk úgy, több, mint elvarázsolta Morguse-t.

Villájával kis falatokat szedett, majd szinte nem is rágta, csak szopogatta, ízlelgette őket, élvezve a süteményt, s elégedetten, hogy a megérdemelt ünneplését valami ilyen fantasztikus dologgal töltheti.

  
Miután befejezte, a koktélját kezdte szürcsölgetni, s tekintete megakadt egy újonnan érkezett vendégen. A hölgy határozottan kitűnt a tömegből: haja fehérre volt festve, aranyos kis gombócokban volt a fején felfogva, szemei pedig mint a folyékony jég, virítottak. Tekintete lejjebb vándorolt, követte a barna nyak ívét lefelé, s elmosolyodott az általa viselt ruhákon. Igazi vadócnak nézett ki, némi rosszfiús beütéssel, ez pedig tetszett neki. A kék bermuda farmer, fölötte egy türkizkék garbó, rajta egy fekete rövidujjú pulóverrel… Igen, kiemelte mind a szemét, mint a csodálatosan krémes, mély kapucsínó-barna bőrét a nőnek.  
Nézte, ahogy a fehér hajú körbenéz, elvigyorodik, majd nem messze tőle leül a hosszú asztal még üres helyeinek egyikére. Aztán rendelt valami hosszúitalt, amit a vöröshajú is gyorsan megtett; nem akart lemaradni. Hiszen ünnepelni jött ide!

Tekintete a rejtélyes nőről a parkett felé fordult, mikor hét órakor játszani kezdett egy banda, s az élőzene hamar sokakat a parkettre csábított, hogy táncoljanak. Nem volt ez másképp Morguse-zal sem.  
Zindzhi élvezte a pörgős latin számokat, de annyira ezek nem voltak a kedvencei, hogy táncoljon is rá. Ellenben felszabadultan nézte a többi embert, ahogy lelkesen és mosollyal az arcukon táncoltak. A narancsos vodkája kellemesen bizsergette, így az ötödik táján, de még túl józannak érezte magát, pedig ünnepelni jött! És az ünneplés azt jelenit, hogy kicsit elengi magát, és élvezi a fiatalok életét. Hiszen most, hogy megkezdi a katonai kiképzését, kevesebb lehetősége lesz erre, eltávokat ki tudja mikor engedélyeznek. Így most kell megragadnia az alkalmat!  
Hamar folytatta is, végigkóstolta az itallapot, evett hozzá pár süteményt, s immár közelebb volt az áhított laza állapothoz.  
Körülötte nem az emberek lassan szállingózni kezdtek, s a bár kezdett ürülni, így, hogy a koncert véget ért. Körbenézve tekintete megakadt egy vöröshajú lányon, aki mindennek ellenére lelkesen iszogatott egy jól kinéző koktékt. Tekintetük találkozott egy pillanatra, s azok a zöld szemek elvarázsolták Zindzhit.

  
Döntött, a részegek bátorságával, illetve saját bátorságával, és a zöld szemű mellé ült.  
– Látom jól bírod az italt… de mennyire? – kérdezte szemtelenül, rávigyorogva a vöröshajúra.  
– A kérdés az, hogy te mennyire bírod jól – válaszolt Morguse egy széles vigyorral.  
– Ezt vehetem kihívásnak? – Csillantak fel Zindzhi szemei. Mire zöld szemű partnere rákacsintott.  
– De mennyire!  
Ezzel az elhatározással rendeltek jó pár pohárka röviditalt, nem szórakoztak gyümölcsös koktélokkal. Majd egyiket a másik után gurították le, tökéletes szinkronban, egymás szemébe meredve.

  
A tizedik kör után már egymás nyakába borulva nevetgéltek, miután Zindzhi elmesélte mi történt vele nemrég.  
– ..és akkor egy jobbhorgot vittem be neki, ő pedig elterül, hogy puff – magyarázta hevesen gesztikulálva, fel-feltörő csuklással és nevetéssel tűzdelve, Morguse pedig csüngött minden szaván, kuncogva, néha pedig keresztkérdéseket feltéve, amik megakasztották a kékszeműt a történetmesélésben, akárcsak a számítógépeket a kékhalál, ezen pedig csak még jobban nevetett a vörös hajú.  
– És mit kap az, aki nyer? – kérdezte hirtelen Zindzhi. Már érezte, hogy övé lesz a győzelem…  
– Egy csókot! – Kotyogott bele egy vénasszony az asztal túloldaláról, aki látszólag már igazán jól érezte magát, ha az orcáján virító két vöröses folt bármit is mondott erről, vagy a borvirágok az orrán.

  
A két fiatal hölgy egymásra nézett, majd vállat vontak. Csók? Legyen akkor csók. Jött a néma egyetértés, mert pillanatnyilag nem volt jobb ötletük, mindketten a nyerésre koncentráltak.

  
Öt körrel később már lassítani kellett, mert a bár kezdett forogni körülöttük, és még hárommal később a fehér hajú az asztalra hajtotta a fejét.  
– Feladom. Ennyi… – mondta, némileg akadozó nyelvvel. Morguse elégedetten mosolyodott el, akár egy jóllakott macska.  
Kikérték a számlát, majd rendezték. A kotnyeles vénasszony viszont a túloldalról megint közbekotyogott.  
– Nem felejtettetek el valamit?

  
Morguse és Zindzhi egymásra néztek értetlenül, majd a fehér hajú volt a soros, hogy elvigyorodjon. Aztán gyorsan lehajolt s bezárta ajkaik között a távolságot.  
A zöld szemű szája puha volt, íze alkohollal volt átitatott, igazán, nem volt mit tenni, felnyögött az érzésre, s belecsúsztatta ujjait abba vörös hajkoronába, hogy a világ egyenesben maradjon. Erre már Morguse is belezihált a csókba, majd nem sokkal később csak pihegett, ahogy elváltak.  
– A legközelebbi győzelemre. – Suttogta. A fehér hajú csak egyetértően bólintott.


	4. 3. fejezet

Mindig is jól bírta az italt. De, hogy találkozzon valakivel, aki nemes egyszerűséggel az asztal alá issza, az már magában nem kis eredmény! Az emlékei kicsit homályosak voltak néhol, de azt az erdőzöld szempárt ha akarta sem tudta volna kiverni a fejéből… 

Megrázta a fejét, majd felnyögött, ahogy az cserébe egy fájdalmas nyilallást produkált. Csupán felnyögött, de folytatta a feltápászkodás egy nagyon is nőietlen formáját - fél kézzel támaszkodott a kirendelt standard ágyon, lábai furcsán behajlítva, ahogy félig előregurulásból nyert lendülettel kísérelt meg felállni, másik keze pedig a hajának titulált, pillanatnyilag fészekre emlékeztető valamiben próbálta visszanyomni azt a bizonyos nyilallást, amit kettő másik követett, mintha földrengés lenne, ami nincs utórengés nélkül, tudja ezt mindenki, aki akár csak egy kicsit is konyít a geográfiához.

Miután sikeresen kiegyenesedett, legalábbis a támaszkodó pozíciójához képest, újra felsóhajtott, majd háromig számolt, s egy merész elhatározással elengedte az eddigi támasztékát, s felegyenesedett. A világ csak kicsit forgott körülötte, fülei nem is csengtek, mint mikor legutóbb volt igen részeg, még Pakisztánban…. ah, igen, az nem volt könnyű menet. De azt határozottan indokolta is, amit az anyja tett ellene… De talán jobb erre nem is gondolni, így is széthasad a feje…

Kibattyogott a fürdőbe, már határozottabb lábakon, s gyorsan előkaparta a fejfájáscsillapítóját, és lenyelt kettőt csak úgy szárazon, majd eszébe jutott, hogy a dehidratációt is le kell küzdenie, így aztán a csap alá hajolt, megengedte a hideget, aztán nyakalta a vizet, aminek hirtelen mindennél édesebb íze volt, íze volt! Úgy érezte Zindzhi, mintha valami mennyei mannát, ambróziát kortyolhatott volna.

Aztán ahogy hasa nem fogadott be többet, elzárta a csapot, s csak liheget párat - hármat - majd a tükörbe pillantott. Vicsorított. Aztán elnevette magát. Szarul nézett ki. De az este határozottan megérte ezt a reggelt. Legalábbis, ő így vélte, még ha nem is emlékezett mindenre olyan tisztán, mint szeretett volna.

De aztán meglátta, hogy mennyi az idő - ki rak órát a fürdőbe? - s szemei elkerekedtek. Öt perc múlva jelenése van, a reggelit pedig már így is lekéste!

Gyorsan magára kapta az egyenruhát, mondjuk arra már nem volt ideje, hogy nagyon odafigyeljen, így a sietség közepette a pizsamafelsője rajta maradt az egyening alatt, ezt pedig már csak a folyosón vette észre, ahogy az egyik ablakban látta a tükörképét. Aztán megrántotta a vállát. Nem ez volt az első, és több, mint valószaínű, hogy nem is ez lesz az utolsó ilyen… 

Magabiztosan lépett be a terembe, ahol mindenki más már helyet foglalt.

Néhányan hátrapillantottak rá, ahogy hallották az ajtót nyitódni, majd csukódni, de ő nem zavartatta magát. Az ilyen helyzetekben a legjobb taktika az volt, ha magabiztosnak látszott, s ez egy idő után automatikussá válik, és nem csak annak látszik - hanem az is. 

Ahogy szeme egy üres helyre tévedt, odalavírozott a keskeny sorok között, majd helyet foglalt. A férfi a helyiség elejéből némileg helytelenítő csillanással pillantott rá, de arca közömbös maradt, majd tekintete továbbsuhant róla, aztán kissé megköszörülte a torkát.

– Most, hogy mindenki méltóztatott idefáradni, elkezdem a szokásos évnyitó beszédem. – Kezdett lassan bele a mondandójába. – Zimmermann vagyok, maguknak a jővőben csak Dandártábornok, már, ha kapnak rá engedélyt, hogy egyáltalán hozzám szóljanak – nevetett reszelősen, ami valahogy mégis furcsán magasnak hangzott, ezzel nem egy emberből borzongást váltva ki a teremben. Nem úgy, Zindzhi. Már eldöntötte, hogy az öreget csak Ácsinak fogja hívni. Nem tudta milyen indíttatásból, de remekül illett a kis filigrán, őszülrő alakra. – Tehát kadétok, kössék fel a nadrágjukat, mert ez nem egy kirándulás lesz, s ha nem izzadnak vért, akkor a közlegényi rang előtt búcsút inthetnek katonai karrierjüknek, s ha bármi probléma merül fel magukkal, azt is tudom garantálni, hogy előbb repülnek a hadbíróság elé, minthogy ki tudnák mondani “kimarcsint”. 

A hallgatóság nagy része összezavarodottan, visszatartott lélegzettel hallgatott. Zindzhi viszont csak oldalra billentette a fejét, s felszólalt. 

– Csúróknak nincs is csurmi, csak csúszó? – kérdezte sima tónussal, de a pimaszság bárki számára észrevehető volt benne, akinek némi jóféle paraszti gógyi szorult a fejébe.

– Ah, látom beszéli a nyelvet – egy pillanatra egy mosoly árnyéka tűnt fel a dandártábornok arcán, majd el is tűnt, ugyanolyan gyorsan, mint ahogy megjelent. – Ellenben, nem tűröm az ilyen hangnemet nyikhajoktól. – Nézett a fehérhajú nőre éles tekintettel, mire csak egy szemforgatást kapott válaszul. 

– Igenis, Uram. – Válaszolt unottan Zindzhi, de igazából a vére felforrt az adrenalintól. Szerette a szópárbajokat. Azoknál csak a tényleges párbajok voltak a jobbak.

– Magának csak Dandártábornok vagyok.

– Ahogy szeretné, Uram. – Az öreg csak sóhajtott, majd a többiek felé fordult. 

– Oszolj, mielőtt, mindenkit kirúgok. – Nem kellett kétszer mondania, mindenki pillanatokon belül távozott. A jégkék szemű hölgy sem volt ez alól kivétel. Úgy döntött besettenkedik a konyhára, hogy bepótolja a kimaradt reggelijét. Attól még, hogy éppen diétázik, az nem jelenti, azt, hogy nem éhes, vagy, hogy nincs szüksége táplálékra. Muszáj energiát bevinni a szervezetébe, különben a holnapi edzés nem fog jól esni…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> megj: “kimarcsint” azt jelenti, hogy kimaradásra megy, legalábbis Kis Tamás Katonai szlengszótára szerint, s azért erre esett a választásom, mert ez az egyik oolyan volt, ami nem nagyon került bele a köznapi beszédbe, mert, mint magam is meglepődtem rajta, rengeteg kifejezés származtatható onnan….
> 
> megj2: Nem értek a katonáskodáshoz, pláne nem annak brit megfelelőjéhez, de a rendfokozatok, amiket felvonultattam, elvileg tisztiek, s idk, remélem a tanárok lehetnek ilyenek… nincs annyi időm, lehetőségem, hogy ebbe mélyebben beleássam, magam, az egy élet lenne, főleg kivülállóként… szóval, ha van, ki jobban tudja nálam, javítson ki. De a sztorit amúgy sem erre akarom kihegyezni… nos elvileg. 
> 
> megj3: nem kéne használnom a katonai szlenget, mert biztos úgy hangzik, mintha nem is igazi lenne, hisz nem értek hozzá… de túl jó móka ezzel szórakozni. szeretek kontárkodni na- “csúró” -újonc, “csurmi” - fogdában letöltendő büntetés, “csúszó” - kb az, mint a kimarcs, azaz kimaradás… Na jó, azt hiszem ezentól megkísérlek tartózkodni az úgynevezett katonai szlengtől, szerintem mindenkinek jobb lesz...


	5. 4. fejezet

– Szóval, mesélj, hogy ment az állásinterjú? – kérdezte a férfi a vonal másik végén. 

– Jól ment. Nyilván. És képzeld mi történt! – Kezdett belelkesülni a vöröshajú.

– Megjelent a Doktor, kiugrott a Tardisból, mögötte Sherlockkal, akik odafutottak hozzád, kezükben varázspálcával, majd bejelentették, hogy Narnia háborúban van, mert Spock jelentette nekik, aki azért nem tudott odamenni, mert épp Qui-Gonnal sakkozott és…

– Ez most elég gyenge konteó volt magadhoz képest. 

– … tudom. – Jött a halk válasz. Majd egy nyávogás.

– Ah, szervusz, Spock. Leszel szíves odafigyelni a háziállatodra jobban, tudod, hogy nem tesz jót neki, ha sok kávét iszik. – Mondta Morguse, mosolyogva. Csak egy beleegyezőnek hangzó miau felelt mondandójára.

– Hud, tudod, hogy csak vicceltem. 

– Igen… de akkor is rosszul esett.

– Közel sem annyira, mint mikor eltörtem a szónikus csavarhúzódat.

– Igaz, de aztán valahogy azt összevarázsoltad utána, szóval nem haragszom.

– Én már csak ilyen ügyes vagyok~.

– Igen.. mint valami tündér… – kuncogott a férfi.

– De így szeretsz – nevetett vele Morguse.

– Valóban. Ha már itt tartunk, ideje, hogy ünnepeljünk nem?

– Már ünnepeltem. – Érkezett a felelet.

– Hogy mit csináltál? – Kérdezte a férfi megdöbbenten, ahogy a nő felé sétált, majd leült vele szemben. – És meg se hívtál?

Morguse szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy meglátta barátját. 

– Mikor jöttél ide? Azt hittem…

– Hogy el se jövök meglátogatni a legjobb barátomat, mikor sikeresen felvették egy nívós munkahelyre? Na ne nevettess! – Fonta karba a kezeit Houdini, azzal az édes morcos kifejezéssel az arcán, ami nyolcéves kora óta nem változott. Morguse erre csak felnevetett. Majd ahogy Spock kimászott a neki fenntartott háti hordozóból, egyenesen a kényelmesnek tűnő összefont kezekre, természetesen közben minden szőrét elhúzva a férfi orra, szeme és szája előtt, hogy véletlenül se tudja fenntartani választott gyerekes arckifejezését. Ez csak erősebben ingerelte a nőt nevetésre. 

Ahogy a macska elhelyezkedett, aztán úgy döntött, hogy gazdája kezei és öle nem elég kényelmes számára, hanyag eleganciával szökkent át a nő ölébe, ahol összegömbölyödött, s dorombolni kezdett.

– Áruló – morogta Houdini. 

– Jó cica – mondta Morguse, majd simogatni kezdte a pocakjánál a puha bundát, mire a macska csak még hangosabban fejezte ki tetszését.

– Szóval, te és Spock csak azért jöttetek, hogy ünnepeljetek velem? – kérdezte a vöröshajú, szemeit összeszűkítve. Tudta, hogy ez nem vallott barátjára. Még volt valami, amit nem mondott el neki…

– Nem egészen… – vallotta be a férfi, ujjait idegesen végigfuttatva gesztenyeszín hajában. Majd végre belenézett Morguse szemeibe, s a nő azonnal felfedezte az ismerős csintalan csillogást azokban a gesztenyeméz színű szemekben. Mentálisan megcsóválta a fejét. Vajon most mivel áll elő?

– Szóval… Spock és én, mondhatni, meguntuk az otthoni levegőt, így ideköltözünk. Egymás mellett fogunk lakni! Mint gyerekkorunkban… nem remek?

Erre nem számított Morguse, de ez kellemes meglepetés volt. Az egyetem alatt nem nagyon tudtak élőben találkozni, mert az élet mindkettőjüket sok irányba húzta, melyek nem mutattak közös pontokat… De így, végre sűrűbben láthatják egymást, sőt. 

Egy új és vadidegen városban az amúgy sem hátrány, ha van egy ismerős arc. Erre egy másik személy úszott be a nő lelki szemei elé. Az a fehérhajú lány a bárból... 

– Tényleg, ha már az ünneplés szóba került, képzeld mi történt – kezdte Morguse, majd belefogott az Édenkertben történtek elmesélésébe.

****

Zindzhi kezdett nehezen lélegezni, így a tizedik kör környékén… 

Eddig a bemelegítő edzés nem volt megerőltető, egy óra után is alig volt izzadt; és nem tudta, hogy ez annak köszönhető, mert a dezodorja ilyen jó, vagy csak mivel többhöz volt szokva, így meg se izzadt. Persze, ez most már nem jelentett gondot, a gondolkozást abba kellett hagynia a gyakorlópályán, ahová a harmadik óra kezdetén vezette őket Carlson. 

A férfi akkora volt, mint egy békebeli kétajtós, vasbetétes szekrény, és ez egy instant röhögőgörcsöt is adott a nőnek, ahogy elképzelte a férfit mint szekrény, majd rájött, hogy az a vasbetét még igaz is, hisz a katonai bakancsok vasveretesek… Miután sikeresen lenyugodott, s a férfi kérdő tekintetére elmondta ezt neki is, ő is nevetni kezdett, és hamar összebarátkoztak, bár ez kissé gyanúra intette Zindzhit, hiszen eddig két tiszttel találkozott, és mindkettőt kedvelte, s volt rá rögtön beceneve is? Nem tűnt valószínűnek. Általában az első kettő tisztből, akikkel találkozott egy helyen, legalább másfelet ki nem állhatott, majd bajba került szájalásért, aztán a harmadik-ötödik tisztekkel lett puszipajtás, és azok tartották a hátukat, mikor újra bajba keverte a nagy szája, vagy a forró vére.

Tehát, az, hogy most az első két tisztet kedvelte, akikkel találkozott… Némileg megzavarta. De, ha ebből bármi baja lesz, akkor, úgy határozott, majd akkor foglalkozik a dologgal, ha az szembejön vele, addig kár aggódnia rajta.

– Zin – csapott valaki a vállára. A fehérhajú odafordult. Majd visszatért gondolatai közül a valóságba. 

– Mi az, Jimmy? – kérdezett vissza, ahogy meglátta az amerikai nagy lapátkezét a saját vállán. A férfi csak elvigyorodott.

– Teljesen elbambultál. Mi az? Úgy összehúztad a szemöldökeidet, azt hittem összenőttek – nevetett fel, mély hangja megbizsergette a nő gerincét. Furcsa, hogy az emberi testben levő víz miképp közvetíti a rezgéseket, amik furcsa érzéseket keltenek. 

– Csak gondolkodtam. 

– Az első itteni komoly edzésed közepette? Lehet nem kéne. Nem szeretik errefelé az álmodozó, és okostojás típusokat…

– Legalábbis a zászlós rang alatt – fejezte be a férfi helyett a mondatot a kékszemű.

– Nos, nem mondom, hogy nincs igazad – nevetett fel erre Carlson. – Na, most pedig iszkiri a pályára, egy-kettő! – Füttyentett egyet, s adott a kezével egy kezdőlöketet is a nőnek.

– Igenis, Uram! – szalutált pimaszul Zindzhi, ahogy hátrafelé futott a pálya felé. Majd megfordult és begyorsított, aztán átadta magát a mozgás örömének, amivel keveredett az izgalom a pálya nehézsége láttán.

****

Houdini álla a kávézó teraszának padlóján koppant. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy amit hallott, az tényleg megtörtént.

– Jól értettem, hogy te elmentél egy bárba, hogy igyál pár koktélt, ünneplés gyanánt, és ez valahogy egy ivóversenybe fordult egy vadidegennel, aki teljesen és véletlenül egy szép és fiatal nő volt, majd ennek nyereménye egy csók volt, amit valami random nő mondott, ti meg csak úgy beleegyeztetek? Úgy értem, ez hihetetlenebb, mint hogy ennyi év után végre megkaptuk az áhított Scooby-Doo és Odaát crossover epizódot!

– Azért az az epizód még mindig hihetőbb és jobb, mint a Kiss-es filmjük. – Vágott vissza a nő szórakozottan. 

– Ez mondjuk igaz, az a film, még mindig olyan, mintha behallucináltam volna… De! Te csókolóztál egy nővel! – Próbált meg élt adni hangjának.

– És? Nem mintha még sosem csókolóztam volna életemben, nem látom, hol itt a probléma…

– Hm… Nem azt mondtam, hogy probléma, drágám, ne érts félre. Én örülök neked. SZóval mesélj csak a lányról… – vigyorgott Houdini Morguse-re, mint egy vadalma. 

Ah, szóval ezért volt ilyen izgatott.

– Semmi sem történt, csak egy csók. Ennyi, ne gondold túl.

– Azt majd én eldöntöm. – A nő túl jól ismerte barátját, hogy tudja, a túlgondolás kihagyása nem opció, így inkább csak mesélni kezdett, hogy hamarabb túl legyen ezen is.

– Fehér haja volt, elég hosszú, ha tippelnem kellene, de fel volt fogva, így nem vagyok benne biztos… A bőre gyönyörű kapucsínó-barna volt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem kell annyi naptejet magára kennie, mint nekem! Ez igazán nem ér!

– Rendben, értem, térjünk vissza a lényegre.

– Oh, persze, tehát, aranyos mosolya volt, olyan kis csintalan, mint a tiéd, annyi különbséggel, hogy rajta jól állt – húzta a férfi agyát a nő.

– Hé! – tiltakozott barnahajú. Noha ez számára kis ár volt azért, hogy megkapja a hőn áhított információt, így most nem ment tovább.

– És a szemei… bevallom, ilyen jégkék szemeket nem láttam még előtte. Gyönyörű volt… – mosolyodott el Morguse az emlékre.

Ami vigyorra ingerelte Houdinit, ahogy az ördögi terv gyorsabban körvonalazódott elméjében, mint az Ezeréves Sólyom hiperűrsebességben.


	6. 5. fejezet

Zindzhi az ébresztőjére kelt, így hamar felült, hogy elhallgattassa az ordító telefonját, majd nyújtózott egyet, majd a kötelező ásítást követően a fürdőbe ment. A tegnapi nap végül is sikeresen lefárasztotta, ami már igen rég történt meg utoljára, mert eléggé nehéz volt ezt nála elérni. De Jimmy… nos az a pasas aztán tudta, hogy kell hajcsárkodni. A nő csak felkuncogott, ahogy a tükörbe nézett, de nem magát látta, hanem lelki szemei előtt a pályát, amit tegnap keresztül-kasul bejárt, mindenféle furcsa feladatokat csinálva. A végén márinkább csak hülyeségeket, mint hogy fél lábon ugráljon fel a kötéllétrán, majd kézenállva menjen át a gumiabroncsokon, aztán krokodilkúszásban menjen át fejjel lefelé a függeszkedőkön. A katonaságnál volt, nem óvodában! És mégis… élvezte. 

Sóhajtott, majd megmosta az arcát, és konstatálta, hogy megint lekésett a reggeliről. Elbambult volna húsz percet?! Az nem lehetséges… vagy mégis? Mondjuk, nem kizárt, ismerve saját magát. 

Úgy döntött, akkor is enni fog, így lement, s egy ninját is megszégyenítő mozdulatsorral beugrott a konyha-blokk hátsó ablakán, és megfogta az első keze ügyébe kerülő valamit, és enni kezdte, mint egy mókus, akit rajtakaptak a téli elemózsia dézsmálásán. Hamar végzett vele, majd odakúszott egy csaphoz, lemosta magát a vízzel, és ivott pár nagy kortyot, aztán ugyanolyan ügyességgel ahogy bejött, ki is ugrott az ablakon. 

Körbenézett, de senkit sem látott, ami csak vigyorra ingerelte, így felegyenesedett, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, és elégedetten masírozott a terembe, ahova kellett mennie reggeli eligazításra, és némi fejtágításra, ha már ott volt.

***

Egy nyávogásra riadt fel, így felugrott, készen, hogy megbirkózzon a helyi baltásgyilkossal is akár, de mint kiderült, csak egy légy jött be a résnyire nyitott ablakon, ami persze teljesen felizgatta a macskát, aki épp az egyik veszélyesen kilengő stóc dobozon egyensúlyozott, fél mellső mancsát kinyújtva, próbálva elérni és magához pofozni az említett repülő dolgot. 

– Le fogsz esni – mormolta, bár tudta, hogy hiába. Ha vadász-üzemmódba kapcsolt, akkor nem lehetett megállítani Spockot. 

– Mrrráo – érkezett az ingerült válasz.

– Tudom, tudom, csak próbáld meg legalább nem leborítani a dobozokat. Azonban ugyan csak ruhák vannak, de akkor is. – Sóhajtott Houdini.

– Mgbrörrr – ez már igazán mérgesen hangzott, noha a férfi nem tudta eldönteni, hogy amiatt, mert a légy nem akart a macska mancsába szállni, vagy mert ő beszélt hozzá, mikor épp vadászott. 

– Rendben. Megyek és rakok neked ki száraztápot, a konyhában lesz, ha meguntad a vadászlétet, te dög – sóhajtott a barnahajú, majd kicsoszogott az említett helyiségbe, és csak azután rakta ki a száraztápot, miután felrakott magának egy kávét főni. 

Mikor a macska is csatlakozott hozzá, meghallva az étel csörgését, egy kopogás hallatszódott a bejárati ajtó felől. – Megyek, megyek.

De mire odaért volna, az ajtó már kinyílt, felfedve egy vöröshajú, zöld szemű személyt. Rajta barna ruhával, és barna cipővel, szemrevételezte a némileg homályos alakot a férfi, majd realizálta ki is áll az ajtóban. – Mor! Hogy tudtad kinyitni az ajtót? Kulcsra zártam!

– Igen, nyilván, hisz a kulcs kívül volt. Jobban oda kéne figyelned. – Nevetett a nő. 

– Így lett volna…? – vágott elgondolkozó képet a barnahajú.

– Tényleg elég szétszórt tudsz lenni. De ez semmi a lakásodhoz képest, mi ez a kockás rend? Végül tényleg bekockultál? Pedig, hogy mondtad, hogy te neeem és neeem leszel olyan – mondta a Morguse, imitálva barátja hanglejtését, gyerekesen elhúzva a szavakat.

– Én ezt nem így mondtam, meg amúgy is, nem volt még időm kipakolni a dobozokból! – Védte magát Houdini, de azért a szája sarka mosolyra görbült. – És mi szél hozott erre kora reggel, azon kívül, hogy beadd a kulcsomat, és kritizáld a kipakolásom hiányát?

– Azért az erős kifejezés, hogy kora reggel lenne, hisz már nyolc óra is elmúlt, de lényegében azért, mert meg akartam kérdezni, hogy szeretnél-e elkísérni a munkahelyemre, hogy láthasd hol dolgozom.

– Remek! Pillanat és felöltözöm!

***

A napok lassan hetekké álltak, és elfutottak mellette, gyorsabban mint a csoporttársai, vette észre egy nap Zindzhi, és valóban, immár lassan másfél hónapja, hogy itt volt, mégis, egy kimenőn se volt azóta. Úgy döntött, itt az ideje egy görbe estének. 

Ezzel az elhatározással lépdelt Zimmerman irodája felé, hogy eltávot kérvényezzen a hétvégére. 

Kopogott a fejes ajtaján, ahogy odaért.

– Jöjjön – vakkantotta ki az az érces, mégis simulékony hang, így is tett a nő.

– Mit szeretne, kadét? – Jött a kérdés, ahogy a férfi felnézett rá kerek olvasószemüvege fölött.

– Eltávot, Uram! – Érkezett a határozott válasz.

– És mondtam én, olyat, hogy megengedek ilyesmit? Nem emlékszem rá. – Vonta fel ívelt szemöldökét az őszülő férfi.

– De azt se mondta, hogy nem engedi meg – érkezett a határozott felelet, kissé pimasz felhanggal.

Rudolf megtámasztotta az állát az egyik kezén, ívelt szemöldöke felemelkedett a jobb oldalon, mintegy kihívásképpen.

– Ácsi bácsi, ne legyen szigorú, csak egy hétvégéről lenne szó – rebegtette a szempilláit Zindzhi ártatlanul, ám annál hetykébben.

_ Ácsi bácsi…? Ez a lány… _ rázta a fejét a férfi. – Nem tűröm, ha a kadétok nem a megfelelő tisztelettel szólítanak meg – mondta inkább, intve a nőnek, hogy jöjjön közelebb.

– De én tisztelem önt – válaszolt nagy szemekkel a fehérhajú, közben ajkain csintalan félmosoly játszott, mely párra talált az őszülő férfi ajkain. 

– Majd meglátjuk, kadét – érkezett a felelet.

– Zindzhi – javította ki a nő.

– Rendben, Lindsey – vigyorodott el a férfi gonoszkásan, mire Zindzhi csak megforgatta jégkék szemeit. 

– Tessék a papírjai. Aztán vasárnap takarodóra, ha nincs itt, egy hónapig fogja fogkefével súrolni a mosdók padlóit, értette, Lindsey? 

– Igen, Ácsi bácsi! – Szalutált a nő vigyorogva, majd átvette a papírokat, s miután megkapta a “Pihenj!” parancsot, már száguldott is ki az intézmény területéről.


End file.
